


Should've Just Let Go

by nobodynose



Series: Marcus Reprogrammed [5]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Bionic Island, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose
Summary: Marcus didn't know that Chase had a boyfriend... and it shouldn't be getting to his head, right? I mean, he hasn't felt that way for Chase in YEARS.... has he?
Relationships: (oh thats a new one. bet youve never seen that before.), (one-sided), Chase Davenport & Adam Davenport, Chase Davenport & Marcus Davenport, Chase Davenport/Kaz, Chase Davenport/Marcus Davenport, Daniel Davenport & Marcus Davenport, Marcus & Kaz
Series: Marcus Reprogrammed [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761688
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Should've Just Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> i do not Title well.

"Oh come on Daniel," I commented as I jumped over yet another plasma ball, "You know I have more abilities than that!"

Daniel and I were in the middle of a training session at the Bionic Academy. Ever since I've been reprogrammed by Douglas, the two of us have been going here to be trained. I'm not a hundred percent sure why _I_ need training, considering I'm an android and all, but I'm going along with it.

I sort of wish I could've been a student here back when the academy was in full swing. Right now, there's only like 10 students, and the only mentors are Adam and Leo. According to them, every other student has either mastered their powers, or been upgraded so they don't have to train anymore. Now they're all separated into their little awesome bionic teams, sort of like how Adam, Bree, and Chase were _their_ own team back before bionics apparently became a trend.

Still not exactly sure how that happened, but hey.

Daniel shot another plasma ball, "Yeah but it's the easiest!"

I stopped jumping and attempted to shoot him with my laser beams. I had caught him off guard slightly, but he still had enough time to levitate before the beam hit him. "See?" He said, coming back to ground, "I don't need _all_ of your fancy abilities to win!"

"You haven't won yet." I pointed out before running up to him and punching him in the side. Lightly, of course. I didn't want to kill the guy.

I heard shuffling, and I turned to see Adam standing up from the lawn chair he was sitting in, all of the popcorn in his lap falling to the ground, "Hey guys Doug-" He looked down and noticed the spilt popcorn, "Aw _man._ " He said before plopping himself to the ground and trying to lick up the popcorn.

"Ew."

"Douglas what?" Daniel reminded, slipping away from me and throwing Adam's popcorn in the trash.

"Oh yeah." Adam said, remembering what he was going to say, "Douglas just texted me and said training's off early today."

"Wait, why?" I asked. Training hasn't been cut short since.. ever, actually. This had to have been a big event for Douglas to end our training early.

"It's a surprise!" He responded, before jumping, "Ooh I love surprises!"

"Is it a _good_ surprise?" Daniel asked, but just then Leo burst into the room and announced, "They're here!"

"...who?" I asked when I realized that Leo wasn't going to elaborate.

Leo looked at Adam, confused, and I filled him in, "Yeahhh, Adam wanted it to be a surprise." Leo's face clicked and he nodded.

"Well come right this way and you'll see!" He ushered us out of the training room and into the lobby.

"Aw man," Daniel complained, quiet enough so only I'd hear, "We don't even get showers first!"

I sniffed him and scrunched my nose, realizing that whoever we were about to meet definitely will not enjoy the stench.

Douglas patted us both on the back briefly before walking up beside the hydroloop and posing dramatically, "Ladies and gentlemen of the bionic academy! Please welcome... THE ELITE FORCE!"

The doors to the hydroloop opened, and immediately a tall boy with light brown hair rushed out, his hand over his mouth as if he was about to vomit. I stepped back a bit, just in case he did.

Next came a girl who was a tad bit shorter than him, with tan skin and darker hair. She tossed her bag to Douglas and rushed over to the other boy, apologizing, "Sorry, he gets sea-sick."

The two of them rushed over to the nearest trashcan as a boy with dark brown - almost black - hair stepped out, saying, "And car-sick and speed-sick and... honestly the kid's just sick."

The sick kid finished whatever he was doing and leaned against the trashcan, holding his stomach, "Thanks Kaz. Means a lot."

The boy who I now assumed was Kaz shot him finger guns.

And then, two very familiar faces stepped out of the hydroloop. Chase and Bree.

Leo was the first to notice them, and I'm assuming he was probably waiting for them and them alone. "Bree! Chase!" He shouted, running up and engulfing them in a hug. Adam chuckled and soon joined them.

They stood there for a moment while the rest of us just stared.

"Are we supposed to join or...?" Asked probably-Kaz.

Daniel shrugged and I shook my head, "Let them have their fluffy family moment."

Kaz turned to me and clapped his hands, "Well, while they're doing that... I'm Kaz."

I nodded, despite the fact that I already knew he was Kaz. Thanks to Vomity over there. "Marcus." I responded, "And this is Daniel."

"Aww he's _adorable_!" Cooed tan-skined girl, as she walked up to him and booped Daniel on the nose. He looked mildly uncomfortable, but let her do it anyway.

"He's 13." I added, so that maybe tan-skin would back off.

"Oh." She said, stepping back, embarrassed, "He looks- nevermind."

Kaz sighed, "That's Skylar."

"And _I'm_ Oliver!" Said the light-haired boy, standing up straight and putting his hand on his hip heroically, before deciding to run back to the trashcan.

"Hey you two!" Bree greeted as she let go of her family and walked over to Daniel and I. "Long time no see!"

"Where have you guys been?" I asked. Douglas has told us about how Chase and Bree were joining the Elite Force, and leaving the academy, but he never really told us what they were doing.

Leo walked up to Kaz and Oliver and swung an arm around both of them, "Fighting _superheros_ _!"_ He said, starting to fanboy a bit, "With _these guys!_ Isn't that _awesome?"_

Chase stepped up and separated Leo from the other two boys, "Uh, no." He corrected, "We've been fighting _with_ superheros." He pointed to Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz, "These guys."

And Leo went buzzerk, " _You guys_ are superheros?!" He asked excitedly, before pointing at Douglas and saying, " _You've_ been misinforming me! Shame!" He ran to the door and opened it, before turning back around and quickly speaking, "Ima go get my comic books for you to sign!" He ran out the door, shouting , "I'll be back!"

We all stared at the now-closed door for a second before Kaz chuckled, "Feels nice to be appreciated."

Everyone was silent for a couple of moments, standing in a circle awkwardly. I mean, what were we supposed to say?

 _"Sooo,"_ Douglas started, "Lunch?"

"Lunch." Everyone agreed simultaneously, before piling in the hydroloop. It was a crowded fit, but eventually we all had a seat we could sit in comfortably.

"WAIT!" Leo sprinted down the stairs, into the lobby, and threw himself into the hyrdoloop just before it took off, "I've got the comics!"

\--

We decided to eat lunch at a place called Cici's Pizza, since it was a rather big place with a buffet, so we wouldn't have to give our orders.

We pushed a bunch of tiny tables together so we had a relatively long table, since, yknow, we had to sit 9 people. The employees here saw us walk in, and their faces practically said that they weren't happy with the amount of us. Not my problem, though.

I sat down in the middle of the table, with Daniel to my left and Bree on my right. Chase sat down in across from me, beside Kaz and Adam.

I have to admit, it's really good to see Chase and Bree's faces again. I haven't seen them since the first day that I was reprogrammed, and it's exciting to see that they still actually exist.

Especially Chase, considering I had a huge crush on him back in sophomore year, when I was supposed to hate each and every one of them with every fiber of my being. But I didn't, I actually really liked Chase. I just couldn't do anything with that information because I had to capture them.

Now, though, I was reprogrammed to think and act for myself, and maybe I still had a shot with him?

No. No I don't. That crush was _three years_ ago, and I don't think I could even like him like that anymore. I mean, we don't really get a chance to talk, with him being on the Elite Force and all. How would it even work anyway?

And even as I think all of this, I can't help but remember what I used to feel for the boy. But I couldn't feel like that anymore, right? It's been too long.

I got up and got my food quickly, before returning to the table with three slices of pepperoni and a bowl of pasta.

"Woah Marcus," Bree commented when she saw my plate, "That's a lot. How do you even eat all that?"

I shrugged and started biting into a piece of pizza. The real question _should_ be "how can I eat at _all_ ," considering I'm an android and all. But hey.

We all started eating, and just talking, as if we've known each other for years. I guess some of us have, but I still had no idea who these superhero people were.

Leo seemed to, though, "Skylar _Storm?"_ He called from across the table. Yes, him and Skylar were on _opposite ends_ of the table. "You're Skylar _Storm?_ "

Skylar laughed awkwardly, "Yeah-"

Leo yeeted a comic book across the table, "CAN YOU SIGN IT?" He yelled, and the entire table burst into laughing.

"Hey no fair," Kaz laughed, "I'm a superhero too, you know! Where's my comic book?"

Bree swallowed a spoonful of soup, "Probably in the trash, where it belongs."

"OOOOOHHH!"

Kaz just shook his head and crossed his arms, slurping on his Lemon-Lime Soda angrily.

"Hey, I'd read your comic book!" Chase said reassuringly, patting Kaz's back awkwardly.

"Nerd." Adam said simply before stuffing his face with more pizza.

Kaz ignored Adam and just rolled is eyes at Chase, "Of course _yo_ u would."

I smiled. Man, I missed Chase. Just seeing him talk to people reminds me of when we were in school, even if I was evil and trying to capture him. I was so glad he was visiting, whether it was for just one day or not.

I kept feeling my feelings for him before bubble up to the surface, but I knew I couldn't let it rekindle. Because Chase was older now; _I_ was older now. So much has changed - probably more than I'm even aware of, and I can't let feelings clog anything. Especially since I don't know when he's leaving again. It could be any moment now.

But it's just so hard _not_ to like Chase, even after all this time. I mean, look at him!

"How 'bout we go to the arcade?" I suggested, because another great thing about this place is that there's a mini arcade just tucked away in the corner.

"Sweet!" Daniel responded, jumping up from his seat and asking Douglas for money.

Him and I, along with Kaz, Adam, and Chase, went to the token machine to get some tokens for the games. "You never really struck me as the arcade game type." Daniel said to Chase.

He shrugged and put his dollar in the machine, "I mean, yeah. Games are sort of childish and unrealistic, but they're fun when you have someone to play them with." He looked at Kaz, and he chuckled.

Adam noogied Chase on the head and said, "They're also fun when you have someone to beat!"

Chase rolled his eyes and the five of us headed into the mini arcade. I put a token into one of those timing games, where you have to click the button right when the light is in the middle. I probably have an unfair advantage, being an android with supersmarts and all. But this is fine.

I successfully completed the first round, and I only had to beat two more before winning the mega prize, which was... Something in a box. I couldn't really tell what it was since it was behind the display itself, but it was _probably_ good.

"Awwww, Chase is playing the baby game!" Adam commented, and, out of curiosity, I turned my head ever so slightly so I could see Chase out of the corner of my eye, playing a claw game.

I shook my head, "That's not a baby game. Everyone plays those." I responded, hitting the button on my game at just the right time. One round to go, baby!

"Exactly!" Chase responded, pulling out whatever prize he had won as I watched the ball of light in my game spin around and around. "And look, I got something for you Kaz!"

Kaz gasped and ran over to Chase. I couldn't see what it was, because there was no way I was going to advert my gaze away from this game when I was about to win.

"What, is he your boyfriend or something?" I heard Adam tease.

" _Boyfriend?"_ And just like that, my focus was gone and I pressed the button too early. The game decided to rub my loss in my face with a, "You lose! Try again and maybe you'll do good!"

I ignored it and saw that Kaz and Chase were standing beside each other, Kaz with a pink salamander plush in his hand.

_No he doesn't. He doesn't have a boyfriend. They're just friends._

I don't know why this bothered me so much?

Chase got all defensive, "N-no he's not-"

But Kaz cut him off, looking up from his plush and at Adam, "Yeah, we're together." He said simply.

I could basically _hear_ my heart breaking.

And see, _this_ is why I wasn't supposed to like Chase like that anymore! Too much time has gone by and we've both changed too much! I hated how I still felt so upset over feelings I haven't had in _years._

Or maybe I did. Maybe all this time I've had these feelings, and that's why I feel so hurt right now. Maybe I never really let go.

"Gay." Adam said playfully.

Kaz wrapped his arms around Chase's hips and nodded, "But we're proud."

I think I'm gonna throw up.

That was supposed to be _me!_

But it wasn't. It was never supposed to be me and it's never going to be.

I wasn't even supposed to have these feelings anymore! I'm not supposed to _care!_

I should be happy for Chase! Heck, I should be happy for _Kaz!_ They both seem to have a great relationship with one another and weren't that afraid to show it.

Well, at least Kaz wasn't. Chase seemed a little embarrassed by the whole thing, but overall didn't seem to mind.

I nodded eventually, deciding I should probably responded someway, "Nice. Nice." I said nice twice and that probably gave it away _oh god-_

I decided I needed some fresh air, so I started to walk out of the arcade, but Daniel called for me, "Wait! You still have tokens!" I turned around and he picked up the cup of tokens I had left on one of the games.

"Oh," I said, deciding to just play it off as if I didn't know, "Y-you can have them."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at me, before dumping my cup into his, "Sweet," he said quietly, still sounding concerned.

I got to walk like three more steps before Daniel was beside me again, tugging at my shirt, "You okay?"

I looked down at him and then looked back to the three in the arcade. I couldn't hear anything, but to me it looked like Adam was giving Kaz the "that is my small brother and if you hurt him I will destroy you," talk.

"Oh." Daniel said, everything clicking in his mind. He nodded to me, understanding that I needed space, and ran back to the arcade.

I walked outside and sat on the curb, looking out into the parking lot.

I'm frustrated at myself for still liking Chase.

I'm sad because he has a boyfriend. But I shouldn't be sad. I should be happy. This isn't my fault at all.

But I wouldn't feel this way if I just knew how to _let go._

There was also a part of me who was furious at Kaz. He stole Chase from me, hadn't he? But, no. No he didn't. He was simply living his life and fell in love with the same boy I did. They probably had had their moment and discovering each other, and as a whole, they're probably much better off with each other than Chase and I would've been.

But I'm still angry. At what, I don't even know. Maybe everything.

"You 'k?" Guess what? It was Kaz.

When I didn't respond, he sat down beside me and said, "I'm surprised no one else was out here with you. You kinda just... left."

I didn't say anything, because was I supposed to?

So Kaz continued, "Thought maybe I'd try to be a friend today. I know I barely know you but.., yeah."

We sat in silence. Kaz tapped his foot on the pavement and looked around, before sighing and admitting, "Yeah, I know why you're out here."

I looked up at him, "Was I really that obvious?"

He leaned back and shook his head, "Only to me, I think." He looked away, "I understand."

"Understand what?" I asked quietly. I assumed he was referring to this situation I'm in, but he never actually stated. I didn't want to get on his bad side by sounding like I didn't like him.

He turned to me and tilted his head slightly, as if it were obvious, "Your jealousy."

I nodded, but I didn't really want to elaborate on anything. I bet Kaz was just trying to make me feel better because I was his boyfriend's friend. He probably thought I was rude for acting like this in the middle of a Cici's.

"Don't worry," He said, as if he could read my mind, "I'm not mad. Actually, this same sort of thing happened to me, too."

I shook my head, "Probably not."

"Well, to a different extent." He clarified, "I had a crush on this girl throughout my entire high school career. Her name was Stefanie. Popular, blonde... you know, the one _everyone_ wanted to date."

He bend over and leaned his head on his hand, continuing, "I don't know, maybe it was just because she was pretty, but I always saw her as _more_ than just the popular girl. She had to be more, right?"

I don't know if he was expecting me to nod, or what. "But either way; HUGE crush. And you know how many times she said my name?" He waited for me to guess, but I stayed silent, "Four. She has said my name _four_ times."

"Ouch."

He nodded, staring off into the distance, "Yeah."

"Am I supposed to... relate to this?" I asked, trying my hardest not to sound rude or rushing. I appreciated him being here to consult me, or course, but I really didn't understand where he was going with this.

"Oh!" He said, snapping back into reality, "Not yet."

I chuckled a bit and he sat up, speaking, "Stefanie had a crush _all_ of my friends throughout highschool. I kid you not. Not for _long_ , mind you, but she was blatantly interested in each and every one of them. Oliver, Skylar... and even _Gus."_

"Who-"

But he cut me off, "I _know_ you don't know who Gus is, but if you did, you'd be surprised to."

I nodded and he kept speaking, "Point is, I know what jealousy feels like. I'm sure it was probably different for me, but, like... it's okay to be jealous." He took a breath before admitting, "I just thought I'd be the person you'd want to hear that from the most."

I smiled slightly and nodded, "Yeah." Even though I barely knew this guy, it made me happy to hear that he wasn't pissed off at me for liking his boyfriend.

"And as long as you don't steal him with _force_ , I'm fine." He added on. We both laughed. This was weird. Is it normal to talk to your crush's boyfriend about his boyfriend whom you want to be your boyfriend when you've barley meant him?

Kaz patted me on the back and then stood up, "WELP, that's enough emotion for today. I'll leave yoh alone now."

He started to head back inside, but I stopped him right has he opened the door, "Wait."

He turned around and closed the door, because we all know that leaving doors open during the summertime is a no-no. "I- You and Chase are a good couple." I had to let it be known. Sure, I was jealous, but I wasn't going to think any less of Kaz or Chase. No, they deserve each other more than I ever did.

He smiled at me, "Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> i have strayed so far away from canon marcus, it's not even funny.


End file.
